


Thanks For The Meal

by ZergRoaches



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZergRoaches/pseuds/ZergRoaches
Summary: Hide and Kaneki go on a late-night train ride.





	Thanks For The Meal

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Hidekane Smut Week 2018, day 3 : Deepthroat / Public! Enjoy!

It took a ton of convincing on Hide's part for Kaneki to even consider letting him do what he was currently doing to him in public, let alone actually do it.

The newspaper he was holding crinkled loudly as Kaneki gripped the ends of the pages. His body trembled a little, and his toes curled up in his shoes to match his fingers. He couldn't help but feel nervous and keep quiet, especially with what Hide was doing to him. The black-haired college student swallowed thickly, took a deep breath, and looked down at his lap.

Hide had his eyes closed, and his lips were wrapped around Kaneki's dick, half of it in his mouth. Kaneki could feel the tip of his cock press at the back of Hide's mouth – he was blessed in the department of sex, much more than others for damn sure, Hide's lips barely able to wrap around his thickness. Hide didn't move further down just yet, instead seemingly content on bobbing his head up and down on half of his dick.

Kaneki shuddered and leaned forward, his feet moving inwards as he squeezed Hide with his legs. Kaneki felt the blond's hands wiggle their way between his legs and rest on his thighs, squeezing them and gently nudging them back apart, before suddenly taking Kaneki's entire cock down his throat.

Throwing his head back in a loud moan, Kaneki quickly stifled it with his hand, and looked around the subway train they were on. Of course, no one else was on it so late at night, but the single black-balled security camera was bothering him: the fact that Kaneki couldn't see where the camera was actually pointing at could mean anything.

Were they being watched? He didn't know, and tried to not think about it.

Hide pulled back to the tip of Kaneki's length and kissed at it. Kaneki's face was red by this point and his eyes were watering a little from the buildup of so many powerful emotions at one time, as he stared down at Hide. His boyfriend's eyes were big and round – Kaneki always thought Hide's brown eyes were cute... they suited him, even if he did like doing something so dirty like sucking off his boyfriend in public.

Hide was a tease, that was for damn sure.

“Hide...” Kaneki moaned, holding up the newspaper again as the train started to slow down, and an announcement alerted them of the next stop coming up. If anything, it was to help hide their actions from the camera, something that Kaneki himself suggested. Hide didn't seem to mind it one bit, and was eager to fish Kaneki's dick out and suck on it. At first, Hide didn't move down between Kaneki's legs, and was simply laying on the seat with his legs kicking up childishly in the air, but Kaneki asked him to move.

Hide was too nice, and was agreeing to just about everything but to wait until they got home to do such a lewd thing.

Kaneki chewed on his lip nervously as the train slowed further, and came to a stop. Kaneki peeked up over the newspaper at the people waiting on the other side of the subway, staring through the window. Some were too busy with their phones to notice him, and the edge of the subway train's window, along with the newspaper, covered up what they were doing from anyone who actually was looking.

“H-Hide, people are over there... Ah!”

“Mhmm,” Hide replied with a muffled sound of acknowledgment, once again going down deep on Kaneki's cock. Kaneki's toes curled up once again as Hide began deepthroating him, going from the base to the halfway point, over and over again. His warm, wet mouth metlted Kaneki's worries away quickly, but they came back just as quickly when the train doors opened.

Hide didn't slow, not missing a single beat. Kaneki's dick twitched as he stared at the open door, just waiting for someone to get on and discover what they were doing together. The seconds ticked off in his mind, and he felt a bead of sweat drop from his temple.

The doors chimed, and closed, and the subway train continued on.

Relaxing his grip on the newspaper, Kaneki slumped back in his seat. He sighed in relief, and pleasure, that no one got on the train. His mind once again went back to Hide working his dick over expertly, the blond's cheeks sucking inward and suckling on him like hard candy.

Looking down, Kaneki arched his back and moaned again, loudly, this time not holding back his sounds: he just wanted to get over with it quickly, and knew that Hide would work even harder if he let out more of his pleasure vocally. It worked, and Hide was bobbing faster, going deep each time. Loud, wet sucking sounds, along with sounds of gagging, filled the train cart, along with Kaneki's whimpering, pleased noises escaping his mouth. Hide could easily take the dick down into his throat entirely, but not for long, needing to breathe.

“H-Hide, I'm going to cum, hurry up and – ” Kaneki tried to say, looking down at his boyfriend, trying to warn him into pulling off so he could just go to the bathroom and finish in there with his hand, but Hide seemed to have other plans, staying down completely. “Oh _God_...!”

Arching his back once more, Kaneki bit his lip to silence himself as he came. His dick twitched in Hide's mouth and throat as it spewed thick, hot semen down into Hide's belly. There was a lot, and Kaneki closed his eyes during the powerful orgasm, only hearing Hide choke on it and cough some up, feeling it surround his dick as the blond pulled off of it slowly.

Hide wasn't done there, and Kaneki felt his tongue lap up what was left over, swallowing nosily and finally kissing the tip when it was clean. Kaneki sat there, panting heavily, too overwhelmed in his afterglow to move, but luckily for him, Hide tucked his cock safely back in his jeans before zipping them up and patting his groin.

“Thanks for the meal,” Hide said as he sat up, kissing Kaneki's red cheek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
